


Wallace and Gromit

by Maniakesso (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, me and my friend were being weird im sorry, pls don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maniakesso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on something I saw on Tumblr about Will being short for Wallace. Wallace Solace.</p><p>I mentioned this to my friend and this fanfic was born. </p><p>It's really not worth your time LOL.<br/>Also pls ignore any typos or errors I'm too tired for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallace and Gromit

Will smiled cheerily as he walked over to the sofa where Nico was sat sleepily watching a cartoon on TV.

"There you go Neeks," Will grinned and handed him a plat consisting of a grilled cheese sandwich (Nico needed to put on weight. Plus, who doesn't  
love grilled cheese sandwiches?)

Nico mumbled a thank you and started eating away at his ''breakfast'', as Will called it.

"Will," Nico turned his head to the son of Apollo "what the hades is this show?" and gestured his pale hand to the TV.

Will glanced up at the TV and quickly recognised the show.  
"Oh, it's Wallace and Gromit. You haven't seen it before?" Will asked as he took a bite out of his last sandwich.

"No, born in the 1930's remember." Nico rolled his eyes and went back to watching the a TV.

A few moments passed in a comfortable silence before Nico opened his mouth again.

"Wallace."

Will arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Wallace," Nico repeated "Do you know what that sounds like?" 

Will thought for a moment "No."

Nico rolled his eyes again "Solace. Wallace Solace." Nico covered his mouth and held back a snicker.  
"WALLACE SOLACE." 

Will burst out laughing, tears were collecting in the corners of his eyes. 

"Please tell me Will is short for Wallace." Nico choked as he tried to breathe normally.

Will shook his head, still laughing "Nope, sorry."

Nico frowned for a second before looking somewhat happier.

"Actually," Will grinned mischievously "I'll call myself Wallace all today, maybe tomorrow, if I get to call you Gromit."

Nico shot him a glare "I am NOT being called Gromit. What about...G...G...Grunge. Much better than Gromit." 

Will snorted, "Wallace Solace and Grunge di Angelo." he was quiet for another moment before looking at Nico and then looking at his sandwich.

He took a breath before saying "Lovely cheese Gromit." as did the real Wallace on the TV.

Nico choked back a laugh and started to cough violently as Will fell off the sofa laughing.

* * * * * * * *

And that is the tale of Wallace Solace and his boyfriend Grunge di Angelo.


End file.
